The invention relates to a card game and particularly to a card game having a deck of playing cards and a stack of picture cards have a pictorial section on one side wherein the picture cards are drawn and played in response to drawing and playing the playing cards so that a picture is completed to satisfy the game objective.
In the past, various card games have bean proposed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,670; 3,734,510; 2,162,428; and 1,410,922. U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,428 discloses a card game which includes a deck of cards having different suits. The cards of the different suits include different sections which fitted together to form a complete design wherein the sections and designs of the different suits have different colors. Tokens are used to purchase different cards to complete the design as the game is played. The remaining three patents, while not including the completion of a design as part of the game objective, disclose various card games and methods of playing the games which are of general interest.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an interesting card game which can be played by one player or a plurality of players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an amusing card game which can be played by one or a plurality of players which includes a playing deck and at least a first stack of cards having a section of a pictorial design on the backside of the cards which are played in response to the playing cards to form a design that must be completed to accomplish the game objective.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusing card game which includes a first deck of playing cards having indicia of incremental advancement on one side and at least a first stack of cards having a first side with good and bad playing instructions and a second side which includes sections of a pictorial design that must be played and fitted together in order to accomplish the game objective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an amusing card game for one player or a plurality of players which includes a playing deck having a first plurality of playing cards with indicia of incremental advancement on a first side, and a second plurality of cards which impedes the advancement, if drawn, and a third plurality of cards which removes the effect of the second plurality of cards when drawn.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an amusing card game for one player or a plurality of players which includes a playing deck having a first plurality of playing cards with indicia of incremental advancement on a first side, and a second plurality of cards which retards the advancement of the first cards if drawn, and a third plurality of cards which removes the effect of the first plurality of cards when drawn. At least a second set of playing cards is provided which includes good and bad instructions on a first side and a section of a pictorial design on a second side wherein the cards from the second deck are played in response to reaching a certain level of advancement from playing the first deck and the sections of pictorial design must be fitted together to make a complete design in order to accomplish the game objective.